If Only
by Clexa-Cophine
Summary: Une fanfiction Elicia, qui se passe donc dans le monde réel... Les personnages sont donc : Alycia, Eliza, Dichen et Bob...d'autres arriveront au fur et à mesure de l'écriture des chapitres. Le Rated : T, sera peut-être changé selon vos commentaires. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture
1. 4 ans plus tard

J'aimerais tellement que ma vie soit plus simple. Pouvoir remonter le temps et agir différemment. Il y a quatre ans, j'avais presque tout ce dont j'avais besoin… oui, presque !

Je sors d'une courte nuit agitée, peuplée de remords et de regrets. L'idée ainsi que le besoin d'essayer de remettre mes pensées en place, me pousse a fuir mon lit.

Ces derniers temps, les mauvais rêves se sont intensifiés, une des raisons : je suis en vacances et depuis quatre ans je déteste ces hiatus interminables.

J'en profite tout de même, pour changer d'air et prendre un peu de recul par rapport au boulot. La majeure partie séquencée de la saison 5 de _Fear the walking dead_ était assez éprouvante.

En temps normal, je pars seule pendant les congés, mais cette fois ma meilleure amie, et grande sœur de cœur, Dichen a insisté pour que je la suive sans savoir où elle partait. J'ai fini par accepter.

Nous sommes à Hawaï, dans une magnifique villa, tout confort avec accès à la plage depuis le jardin. Je pensais que ce serait assez dépaysant pour éloigner mes pensées tristes. Si j'avais su, je lui aurais demandé de choisir une autre destination.

Chaque journée depuis notre arrivée commence de la même façon : je me réveille en sueur et les sentiments se confondent, la peur, la souffrance, la haine, le dégoût et la culpabilité. Puis vient le questionnement, le fameux POURQUOI !

Alors je vais sous la douche puis, vêtue de ma tenue de sport, sans un bruit, je quitte la location pour ne pas réveiller, ma sœur. Je place mes écouteurs, j'active ma playlist. Quand les premières notes résonnent, je laisse les larmes rouler sur mes joues et pars courir avec la ferme intention d'oublier les mauvais songes. La musique ne m'aide pas vraiment, elle me plonge un peu plus dans la mélancolie, c'est pourtant l'unique moyen de relâcher le stress accumulé.

Avant de rentrer, je sèche mes larmes. Ma colocataire ne sera pas dupe. Même si je tente de cacher mon chagrin elle saura que je suis mal, s'inquiétera, car, pour reprendre ses mots : « Je te laisse gérer, jusqu'au moment où tu ne maîtriseras plus la situation ! ».

Je rentre donc, reprends une douche et récupère mon portable. Sans aucune surprise, je retrouve Dichen dans la cuisine, j'affiche alors un faux sourire et la rejoint. Lorsqu'elle me voit, son visage passe d'une mine joyeuse à un air dépité, elle me tend mon café et avec le regard empli de compassion entame la conversation.

— Ça fait un mois que je te vois t'enfoncer, je te connais depuis onze ans et ça ne te ressemble pas de te rendre malade pour une fille qui t'a placée dans la friendzone !

— **Elle** m'a invitée à leur mariage, et je me retrouve sur l'île où il vient d'avoir lieu…

— Je le sais j'y ai été sans toi, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te laisser aller, en venant ici je voulais que tu te rendes-compte que…

Je lui coupe la parole un instant en prenant mon portable qui m'avertit d'un message. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, au moment où je pense avoir vécu le pire **elle** trouve le moyen de m'envoyer plus bas :

_« Salut,_

_« j'ai appris que tu étais_ _à Hawaï, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, j'y suis toujours avec mon mari , ça te dirait qu'on se fasse une sortie ? _

_Bisous »_

Dichen m'arrache le téléphone des mains. Elle envoie une réponse et me le rend.

_« Salut, _

_tu es bien renseigné ! j'y suis avec Dichen. Pourquoi pas. Ce serait sympa_

_une sortie à quatre ! Dis-moi où et quand et on viendra._

_Bisous »_

— Mais t'es folle ! lui dis-je avec un mélange de colère et d'angoisse. Pourquoi t'as répondu ça ?

— Il le fallait ! Maintenant, tu as deux possibilités, soit tu y vas, soit tu n'y vas pas et tu passes à autre chose, mais dans le dernier cas tu devras toi-même annuler… Prends en compte qu'en choisissant la dernière option, à la longue, **elle** pensera que votre amitié ne compte pas pour toi, **elle** se lassera de tes refus et t'oubliera ! Alors, à toi de voir. Mais, pas question que je te laisse continuer ta descente aux enfers !

— Et si j'y vais, je fais quoi ?

— Tu lui parles !

— Lui parler de quoi ? De ce que je ressens pour elle ?! Que je l'aime depuis le début, mais, que je n'ai pas eu le courage de le lui dire ? Que j'ai eu peur qu'**elle** me rejette ? Qu'être son amie ce n'est pas suffisant et que j'ai envie de plus, besoin de plus ?! **Elle** vient de se marier, que crois-tu qu'**elle** va faire ?!

— Je ne sais pas du tout et tu ne le sauras que si tu lui en parles ma puce. Cependant, tu ne dois pas lui dire de cette façon, il faut que tu sois plus subtil, enfin moins, rentre dedans, tu vois ?

J'entends un léger rire dans sa réponse, ce qui fait apparaître un petit rictus sur mes lèvres. Ma sœur est la seule qui parvient à me faire sourire, à me montrer le bon côté de la vie lorsque je suis mal. Toujours, présente pour moi, elle n'a jamais cessé de trouver les bons mots pour me consoler dans chaque épreuve que j'ai traversée.

— Il y a un point qui m'interpelle depuis le début, me demande Dichen, es-tu sûre qu'**elle** n'a jamais partagé tes sentiments ?

— J'aurais pu le savoir, si seulement j'avais eu le courage de lui en parler, si seulement j'avais agi au lieu de le lui laisser croire qu'une simple amitié me suffisait…

— Oui bah tu sais ce qu'on dit, avec des « SI » on refait le monde. Mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour agir petite sœur ! Dans un premier temps, retrouver votre amitié ce ne serait pas mal.

— Ça ne va pas être facile

— Oui, je sais et pourtant il le faut si tu tiens vraiment à **elle.**

Mon portable vibre à nouveau, elle a répondu :

_« Vous avez des projets pour ce soir ?_

_Sinon, il y a un super restaurant, le « Little Caesars Pizza » proche de votre location._

_L'adresse : 91-919 fort Weaver Rd, 'Ewa Beach. _

_Je sais que la pizza est ton péché mignon !_

_Si ça vous convient, on peut dire 19 h 30 là-bas ? »_

— J'hallucine ! Dich, à qui tu as donné l'adresse de la location ?

— Pourquoi ?

Je lui montre alors le message et elle ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que se mettre a rire. J'ai dû louper un épisode parce que là je ne comprends vraiment pas.

— Ne fais pas cette tête, c'est génial, si **elle** connaît l'adresse c'est qu'**elle** l'a demandée !

Je fronce les sourcils en attendant ses explications.

— J'ai révélé à Paige la destination de notre voyage, en lui précisant de ne le dire à personne. Et à Lindsey, en lui faisant promettre de ne le dire que si, on le lui demandait. Je lui ai expliqué que je ne voulais pas que ça s'ébruite et gâche ta surprise !

— OK, ça se tient, mais pour quelle raison voudrait-**elle **savoir où on est ?

— J'en sais rien, puis le plus important pour l'instant, c'est de lui répondre. Reste à savoir ce que tu veux lui dire ?

— Je veux lui dire qu'on va venir, mais je dois feindre l'étonnement dans le message par rapport au fait qu'**elle** sache notre adresse, sinon ça va paraître bizarre, non ?

Dichen me répond en hochant la tête de haut en bas. Je tape le message et avec son approbation je l'envoie :

_« Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour une pizza !_

_Non, on n'a rien de prévu, on vous rejoint pour 19 h 30._

_Comment tu as su l'adresse de notre location ? »_

Sa réponse ne se fait pas attendre et je la lis à voix haute :

_« Je suis sûre que tu ne donnerais pas n'importe quoi !_

_Je ne dévoile jamais mes sources et je te trouve bien curieux Commandant._

_À ce soir »._

Un sourire s'affiche sur nos deux visages. Sur les conseils de ma sœur, je ne la relance pas. Ce surnom qu'elle m'a donné me fait tout drôle, ça fait bien longtemps, qu'**elle** ne me m'appelle plus autrement que par mon prénom. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser !

— C'est la merde ! je m'exclame. Comment je vais m'habiller ? Comment je dois agir ?

— Mais non ne dramatise pas ! C'est une pizzeria, il n'y a pas de dress code. On est en vacances alors tu mets ton short en jean avec ton haut bleu marine et tu lâches tes cheveux. Avec leur ondulation naturelle et ta paire de lunettes pour les tenir ce sera parfait. Sois juste toi-même.

Il ne me reste qu'a espéré que tout se passe bien. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un repas.

En attendant ce soir, nous décidons d'aller nous rafraîchir. Il est seulement onze heures lorsque, nos maillots de bain enfilés et munis de nos serviettes, nous sortons par le portillon au fond du jardin afin d'accéder directement au sable fin d'Ewa Beach.

Il n'y a pas un brin de vent aujourd'hui, c'est agréable.

Le parasol installé, on se tartine de crème solaire et direction l'océan pour se rafraîchir. La température donne l'impression de cuire sur place, visiblement ma sœur est de mon avis et j'ai à peine les pieds dans l'eau qu'elle me pousse.

— Désolé Aly. Mais, à la vitesse où tu rentrais dans l'eau, j'aurais eu le temps de me baigner et de sécher au moins trois fois !

Elle a un rire communicatif à tel point que je ne peux m'empêcher, tout en me relevant, de la suivre dans son fou rire. Puis, sans qu'elle s'y attende, je lui rends la monnaie de sa pièce.

— Traîtresse ! Ma vengeance sera terrible ! crie Dichen.

Elle essaye de saisir mon poignet, mais je regagne le sable en courant, elle se relève et me poursuit… finissant par me rattraper, elle me plaque au sol sans que je n'émette aucune résistance tant nous rigolons.

Une fois débarrassées du maximum de sable, nous, nous laissons tomber sur nos serviettes. Installée, sur le dos je fixe les nuages tout en sentant le regard de ma sœur sur moi.

— Ça fait trop longtemps que je ne t'ai pas entendu rire comme cela Aly, ce son m'a vraiment manqué ! Tu as retrouvé ton sourire et ça te va mieux que ton air dépressif.

Tandis qu'elle me parle. Je tourne la tête vers elle et vois ses joues remonter ainsi que de petites rides, se dessiner au coin de ses yeux en amande. Le tout accompagné, d'un étirement de lèvres, signes évidents qu'elle est heureuse du changement qui s'opère en moi.

— C'est à toi que je le dois Dich, je pense que quelque part tu m'as redonné espoir ! La seule chose que je peux te dire c'est : merci !

— Tu n'as pas à me remercier de quoi que ce soit !

— Si, car je t'ai un peu laissé de côté et malgré ça tu es toujours là.

— Je le serais toujours, mais, sache que ton silence pendant cette période a bien failli me faire perdre la tête !

— Je sais bien, mais il a été plus facile pour moi de ne plus en parler, de fuir que d'affronter ma peine.

— Tu ne te sens pas mieux maintenant ?

— Si un peu, même si je sais que mon cœur ne s'apaisera pas aussi rapidement, j'entrevois des jours meilleurs.

— Là, je te reconnais enfin !

Je lui souris et tourne de nouveau mon regard vers le ciel.

— On va faire un pas à la fois, cependant il faut que tu te prépares psychologiquement.

Je la fixe, fronçant encore les sourcils, attendant la suite de sa phrase.

— J'espère de tout cœur que pour **elle** et toi ça fonctionne. Mais, si jamais e**lle** ne veut pas autre chose que de l'amitié! Seras-tu capable de n'être rien de plus à ses yeux ?

— Dans cette hypothèse, je pense que je souffrirais énormément, mais au moins je serais fixée et je n'aurais d'autres choix que d'avancer !

— C'est une sage décision, il vaut mieux te préparer au pire afin de ne pas tomber de trop haut, à cause de faux espoirs !

— Je crois que je m'y prépare déjà ! **Elle** s'est mariée, c'est qu'**elle** doit l'aimer profondément,

si c'est le cas alors je m'effacerais. Je peux être son amie, mais je ne pourrais pas être trop proche d'**elle**, voir son bonheur avec lui, ne me permettra pas de trouver la paix.

— Je serai là pour toi dans tous les cas !

On finit par fermer un peu les yeux, quand le téléphone de Dichen nous sort de notre petite bulle de silence.

— Hey ! Salut, maman désolée, j'avais oublié notre appel visio, répond Dichen avec un air navré.

— Je m'en suis doutée, alors vous êtes bien arrivées ? Il ne fait pas trop chaud ? Tu es déjà à la plage ! lui répond la mère de ma colocataire.

— Maman si tu ralentissais dans tes questions j'aurais le temps d'y répondre, je suis avec Alycia, dit-elle tout en tournant son téléphone vers moi pour que je dise bonjour.

— Hey Tashi ! Comment tu vas ?

— Salut Alycia, moi ça va, tu as l'air d'aller mieux ! me dit-elle avec un air mi-sérieux mi-amusée. Tu vois qu'elle était bonne mon idée Dichen !

— Oui, maman, je dois bien le reconnaître, acquiesce ma sœur en affichant un grand sourire.

— Si je comprends bien vous avez manigancé ces vacances ensemble ? je leur demande.

C'est par l'affirmative et en cœur qu'elles me répondent.

— Bon, et sinon que faites-vous de beau de vos journées les filles ?

— Bah ça dépend soit on se promène, ou comme aujourd'hui on se détend sur la plage. Et ce soir, on va manger au resto avec des amis !

Ma sœur, mime des guillemets avec ses doigts sur le mot amis, sa mère fronce les sourcils et moi j'émets un petit soupir. Pour répondre à l'interrogation de Tashi, je lui explique les derniers éléments dont elle n'a pas connaissance.

— Vous êtes sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? Alycia commence à peine à se sentir mieux.

Je la rassure en lui disant que ça va aller et qu'il vaut mieux que j'affronte cette situation maintenant pour pouvoir continuer d'avancer sur la bonne voie.

Après plus d'une heure passée au téléphone, nous raccrochons en promettant de la rappeler dans les jours à venir. Enfin, nous décidons de déjeuner.

À la fin du repas, nous nous posons un peu dans le canapé et je me fais très vite happer par le sommeil. Pour une fois, ce n'est pas un cauchemar qui me réveille, mais Dichen. Ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas dormi sans mauvais rêves.

Je file la première à la salle de bain. Il est déjà 18 h 40 alors je ne me pose pas de questions et me dépêche afin d'avoir le temps de me préparer. Car dans cinquante minutes **elle** sera devant moi… 

* * *

**Alors que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ?**

**Je pose les bases donc ce n'est sûrement pas le plus intéressant, mais la suite devrait vous plaire!**

**Alors je vous laisse supposer de la suite des événements...**

**Si un rôle play discord the 100 AU vous intéresses, envoyez-moi un mp et je vous donnerais le lien !**


	2. Retrouvailles

**Bonsoir à tous et toutes. On se retrouve pour un deuxième chapitre, qui m'a beaucoup été réclamé, je devais le poster ce week-end mais bon une surprise en début de semaine, ça fait toujours plaisir. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas. **

**Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont votés et/ou laissés un com, c'est vraiment motivant. Je n'ai pas spécialement de rythme de publication, bien que j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance. **

**Le premier poste c'est avéré illisible, je suis désolée je ne sais absolument pas ce que j'ai pu faire comme erreur. **

**Merci à Kupsis qui m'a envoyé un mp me prévenant du problème.**

* * *

**PDV Alycia**

Ma douche prise, je sens le stress monter à une vitesse fulgurante. J'attrape mon portable et vois que j'ai passé plus de trente minutes dans la salle de bain. Pas le temps de réfléchir, je m'habille en quatrième vitesse.

— Et ben, j'ai bien cru que tu te dégonflais ! 19 h 15 ! dit ma sœur en tapotant sur sa montre.

— Oui, bah j'ai pas fait gaffe, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées sous l'eau.

Nous prenons le départ en direction du restaurant, il n'est qu'à deux blocs, nous y allons à pied. Au loin, je **la** vois, plus on se rapproche et plus mon cœur s'accélère. Mes mains tremblent, Dichen le voit, s'arrête et se baisse pour refaire son lacet, qui soit dit en passant est parfaitement noué.

— Il faut que tu te détendes, sinon ça ne va pas le faire ! elle baisse la tête et me répond.

— T'es maline ! Comment tu veux que je me calme ? Regarde-les, le parfait petit couple !

— Ne perds pas de vue l'objectif de cette sortie : reprendre contact avec **elle. **J'ai conscience que ça ne va pas être facile, mais il faut passer par là si tu veux pouvoir espérer qu'**elle** soit présente dans ta vie, ma belle.

Elle se redresse et nous parcourons les derniers pas qui nous séparent d'**eux**. Je vois un sourire naître sur son visage, **elle** n'a pas changé, toujours aussi belle.

— Salut, Alycia ! ça fait vraiment plaisir de te voir, me dit-**elle** en s'approchant.

E**lle** me dépose un baiser sur la joue puis prend ma sœur dans ses bras. _(Non, mais je rêve. Pourquoi Dich a droit à une étreinte et pas moi ?! Je dois rester calme et naturelle, ne pas faire de vague.)_

— Salut, Eliza, Bob, ça nous fait plaisir aussi, je leur dis en faisant un petit signe de tête.

Je crois que pour le moment il est préférable que je garde mes distances. Les salutations faites nous nous entrons à la suite de Bob et Eliza.

— Bonsoir nous avons réservés pour quatre au nom de M. et Mme Morley, dit Bob en appuyant bien sur la fin de sa phrase.

_(Non, mais franchement, c'est comme si __**elle**__ lui appartenait. Je lui en mettrais moi des Monsieur et Madame ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de le choisir lui Eliza ?!) _C'est un coup de coude de ma sœur qui me sort de mes pensées. Nous suivons alors le serveur qui nous mène à notre table en nous tendant les cartes.

— Vous désirez un apéritif ? nous propose le serveur.

— Pour ma femme et moi, ce sera deux kirs royaux à la mûre ! dit Bob sans même demander son avis à la principale concernée.

— Tu aimes la mûre maintenant, Eliza ? Je lui dis étonner.

— Moui… Depuis le temps, j'ai appris à l'aimer !

— Et pour vous, Mesdames ?

Je regarde ma sœur en haussant les épaules et la laisse choisir pour moi.

— Deux kirs royaux, un à la pêche et l'autre à la cerise s'il vous plaît, annonce cette dernière.

— Très bien, je vous apporte ceci tout de suite.

Le serveur revient quelques minutes plus tard, il nous a laissé le temps de choisir nos pizzas, il nous propose de prendre nos commandes.

— Pour moi, ce sera une Ultimate suprême et pour ma femme une Hula Hawaiian !

— Chéri, ça ne me dit rien ce soir, je préfère plutôt une Cheese avec supplément oignons.

Bob fait des yeux ronds et soupire. Visiblement, il n'apprécie pas le changement d'Eliza.

— Ce sera la même chose pour moi, une Cheese supplément oignons.

— Et pour moi une Pepperoni, dit ma sœur.

— Nous avons donc : Une Ultimate, deux Cheese supplément oignons et une Pepperoni. C'est bien cela ?

Nous lui répondons par l'affirmative et il repart.

— Et si nous portions un toast ? Lance Dichen.

Nous levons nos verres et chacun prend la parole.

— Au mariage ! annonce Bob

— À l'amitié ! dit Dichen

— Aux personnes importantes ! dit Eliza

— Quant à moi : Aux retrouvailles !

Faisant tinter nos verres Bob en profite pour déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres d'Eliza. Ce geste a pour réflexe de me faire serrer le poing contre ma jambe. Mais Dich assise à côté de moi me regarde et me sort encore une fois de ma rêverie à l'aide d'un petit coup de pied discret sous la table.

— Vous repartez quand pour le continent ? leur demande-t-elle.

— Vu que nous devons reprendre le tournage dans cinq jours, nous devons écourter notre voyage de noces, mais nous le reprendrons au prochain hiatus, répond Eliza.

— J'imagine qu'étant mariés vous devez faire la joie des fans du Beliza. Mais vous savez ce qu'a prévu Jason concernant le Bellarke ? je leur demande.

— On n'a pas eu encore de bains de foule depuis le mariage. Eliza a souhaité rester ici en guise de voyage de noces. Et en ce qui concerne le Bellarke, j'ai l'intention d'en toucher deux mots à Jason, car il est vrai que j'apprécierais d'être en couple avec ma femme à la vie comme à l'écran. Puis ça ne me plaît pas qu'elle embrasse d'autres personnes pendant le tournage, déjà qu'avec toi Alycia c'était limite. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai pu te détester. Désolé de te dire ça comme ça, mais j'étais plutôt heureux, moi, que tu quittes la série.

Bob me dit cette phrase en ricanant.

— Mais à ce moment, on n'était pas encore ensemble Bob ! lui dit Eliza.

— Non, mais ça ne m'empêchait pas d'avoir des vues sur toi, et je n'étais pas le seul d'ailleurs.

Il dit ça en me regardant furtivement._ (C'est quand même drôle cette situation, je me retrouve à partager le repas de la femme que j'aime, qui se trouve être marié à celui qui a fait en sorte que je ne puisse pas l'approcher.)_

— Mais tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi par moment ! lui répond sa femme. Personne ne s'intéressait à moi, sinon je pense que cette personne serait venue me parler comme tu as fini par le faire.

— Tu es vraiment naïve, ma chérie par moment, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre vu que c'est moi qui t'ai épousé au final.

— Je vois qu'il y a déjà des nuages au paradis les amis ! leur dit ma sœur, je suppose que c'est pour changer de sujet.

— Bon en attendant les pizzas je vais aller m'en fumer une ! dit Eliza en se levant.

— Attends-moi, lui répond Dichen, je t'accompagne, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Elles sortent par la véranda qui donne sur la terrasse et me laisse seule avec Bob, non sans un dernier regard de ma sœur pour me donner du courage. À quoi elle joue sérieusement ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me fait ça ? Je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir s'il me lance sur un certain sujet. Et comme je m'en doutais, son comportement change du tout au tout dès que les filles sont assez loin pour ne plus nous entendre.

— Bah alors, Alycia ! tu as perdu ta langue ? Je te trouve plutôt silencieuse.

— Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, Bob !

(_Je préfère jouer la carte de l'ignorance afin de faire en sorte que tout se passe bien, mais il n'a visiblement pas la même envie que moi.)_

— Ne joue pas avec moi ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Ne me prends pas pour un idiot.

— Écoutes je veux juste qu'**elle** passe une bonne soirée, elle n'a pas besoin de savoir certaines choses.

— Et pourquoi pas ? De toute façon, il est trop tard pour toi, tu as loupé le coche, ma pauvre c'est moi qu'**elle** a choisi en me disant oui ! Tu aurais dû la voir dans sa magnifique robe, et c'est encore moi qui la lui ai retirée le soir même.

_(Il continue de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.) _

Je commence a bouillir. Je me mords la langue pour ne rien répondre. Mais les larmes sont au bord de mes yeux, il le voit bien, connaissant ma faiblesse il se fait un malin plaisir d'appuyer dessus, comme un hypocrite qu'il est.

— Tu sais ce qui est le plus drôle ? il me demande.

— Non, mais je suppose que tu vas me le dire ?

— C'est de te voir malheureuse, car tu n'as pas eu le courage d'affronter tes sentiments, alors que si tu lui avais parlé, elle serait probablement avec toi !

— Ne joue pas sur ce terrain-là Bob !

J'espère qu'avec cette phrase il va s'arrêter, j'essaie de gagner du temps en attendant que les filles reviennent.

— Pourquoi pas ? Je l'aime bien ce jeu, tu ne devrais pas me menacer. Tu sais très bien ce qu'il va se passer pour toi. Si jamais tu me menaces ou si tu t'approches d'**elle** ! me dit-il en serrant les dents.

— Les menaces tu ne connais que ça ! Mais sache une chose : tôt ou tard, la roue va tourner et ce jour-là tu vas perdre tout ce que tu possèdes. Et à ce moment, je serai présente pour **Eliza**. Prends ça comme un simple avertissement.

— Ça, c'est ce que tu crois ! Mais toujours est-il que c'est dans mes bras qu'elle s'endort tous les soirs, c'est moi qui lui fais l'amour chaque jour et c'est avec moi qu'elle va finir sa vie.

— Pense ce que tu veux, je m'en moque ! La seule chose que je peux te dire, espèce de débile, c'est qu'Eliza n'est pas un prix ou un objet que tu peux te vanter d'avoir gagné. C'est une magnifique personne qui mérite qu'on l'aime autant qu'elle nous aime. Elle est drôle, gentille, intègre, c'est une amie dévouée ! Si tu ignores tout ça, c'est que tu ne la mérites pas. Et si je m'aperçois que tu ne prends pas soin d'elle, je te promets que tu me trouveras sur ton chemin !

Je lui dis ça d'un seul trait en haussant malgré moi le ton. Je ne tiens plus, je finis mon verre, recule ma chaise et sors par la porte d'entrée du restaurant. J'ai besoin de reprendre contenance et surtout de me calmer.

Cet abruti ne peut pas s'empêcher de me pourrir la vie. Non seulement il m'a éloignée d'Eliza, mais en plus il se vante de l'avoir gagnée comme si elle lui appartenait. J'arrive sur la plage, j'enlève mes chaussures et m'assoie près de l'océan les yeux dans le vide. C'est apaisant, mais les mots de Bob résonnent dans mes oreilles. Après quelques minutes, je me relève et marche un peu dans l'eau puis je reprends la direction de la pizzeria. Je ne sais pas comment je vais m'y prendre, mais une chose est sûre, je ne vais pas le laisser m'anéantir. Comme je lui ai promis, si Eliza est malheureuse avec lui je m'occuperais personnellement de son cas. C'est d'un pas résigné que je regagne notre table où Dichen et Eliza ont repris place.

— T'étais où ? me demande ma sœur. Bob nous a dit que lorsqu'il est revenu des toilettes tu n'étais plus là.

— J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, je pense avoir pris un coup de chaud cet après-midi à la plage.

— Prends ton portable la prochaine fois, ça évitera que ta sœur s'inquiète comme ça, elle était prête a venir te chercher !

_(Ce mec ne manque pas de toupet, il ose se faire passer pour le gentil de l'histoire. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, alors je vais prendre mon mal en patience, mais je l'aurais à l'usure et Eliza finira par voir ce qu'il est vraiment.)_

— Je suis désolée, Dich, je suis allée à la maison pour prendre un comprimé et j'ai pas pensé à mon portable.

— Si tu ne te sens pas bien, on peut annuler le repas Aly ! me dit Eliza.

— Non, non, ne t'en fais pas ça va aller ! il n'est pas question que je rentre ça fait trop longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu et je compte bien fêter nos retrouvailles.

Je lui réponds en lançant un petit sourire narquois à Bob qui se met à serrer les dents. Le serveur arrive avec nos plats et c'est avec plaisir que nous accueillons nos assiettes.

— Je peux vous proposer des boissons pour accompagner votre repas ?

— Oui, j'interviens, pourriez-vous nous apporter une bouteille de Lambrusco s'il vous plaît ?

— C'est la meilleure pour le choix des vins ! dit fièrement Dichen.

— Chacun sa spécialité ! rétorque Bob. Mais parle-nous un peu de ce vin Alycia !

— C'est un vin pétillant doux et acidulé, il est produit dans la vallée du Pô au nord de l'Italie. Il a un arôme fruité au goût de cerise légèrement acidulé et a un faible taux d'alcool. Je l'ai choisi rouge, mais il se décline aussi en blanc ou rosé. Ça te vas ou tu veux plus d'informations Bob ? Tu n'as pas changé en quatre années.

— Waou en effet, tu t'y connais en vins Alycia ! Me félicite Eliza surprise, ne laissant à son mari que la possibilité de fermer la bouche, ce qui n'a vraiment pas l'air de lui plaire vu le regard qu'il lui jette.

La bouteille ouverte le serveur nous sert à chacun un fond en dégustation.

— C'est délicieux, me disent en cœur la blonde et ma sœur.

— Ouais, c'est pas mauvais, rajoute Bob.

Le repas se passe de façon plus tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'Eliza reparte fumer et me demande de l'accompagner. Son mari, n'étant pas d'accord il me dit de rester assise, qu'il va lui-même accompagner sa femme. Je ne fais pas d'histoire et reste à ma place. En voyant le regard déçu d'Eliza, je comprends qu'elle voulait vraiment que ce soit moi, près d'elle. Je lui mime un désolé puis ils sortent et je souffle enfin un peu.

— Bon maintenant qu'il est parti tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— C'est un enfoiré, jaloux, possessif et maladif qui pense que sa femme lui appartient !

— Mais encore, apprends-moi quelque chose que j'ignore !

— Je n'aurais pas le temps de t'expliquer tout avant qu'il ne revienne, mais il faut agir, et vite Dich. Il m'a clairement dit que si j'avais osé parler à Eliza il y a quatre ans, aujourd'hui c'est avec moi qu'elle serait. Puis, il a rajouté qu'il se réjouissait de me voir malheureuse.

— Tu te fous de moi !

— Je préférerai crois-moi ! mais, je n'en pouvais plus, alors j'ai penché pour une ballade plutôt que de lui sauter dessus.

— Bon, continue d'agir comme tu le fais ! C'est parfait, d'après ce que m'a dit Eliza tout à l'heure, la première étape pour renouer les liens avec elle est une bonne idée plutôt efficace pour le moment. Elle est vraiment heureuse que tu sois venue.

J'acquiesce et change de sujet en les voyant revenir, mais Eliza se dirige en courant vers les toilettes. Dichen me fait comprendre que je dois aller voir comment elle se sent. Je ne laisse pas le temps à Bob, de m'en empêcher, et pars d'un pas rapide la rejoindre.

**PDV Dichen**

Enfin seule avec Bob, je compte lui faire subtilement comprendre que s'en prendre à ma petite sœur n'est pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire. Je le vois fulminer sur sa chaise lorsqu'Alycia disparaît dans les w.c..

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ta femme ?

— Des nausées, c'est assez régulier ces derniers jours, je pense que j'annoncerais probablement la future arrivée d'un petit Morley junior sous peu, il dit fièrement.

— Je te trouve assez sûr de toi ! Elle n'est peut-être pas enceinte ! C'est sûrement la pression de ces derniers temps qui retombe, avec le mariage en secret, et votre retour sur le continent elle appréhende peut-être la réaction des fans et des médias.

— Je ne pense pas, sans vouloir étaler notre vie sexuelle, je mets du cœur à l'ouvrage !

Il me répond d'un air narquois.

— Remets les pieds sur terre Bob, tu sais que pour fonder une véritable famille soudée il faut être deux à le vouloir, si tu lui imposes ton choix cette famille volera en éclat !

— Ouais bah ! pour le moment, elle ne le veut pas, mais, une fois qu'elle saura qu'il est dans son ventre, elle s'en réjouira !

— T'es qu'un égoïste ! Est-ce que tu penses à son désir ? À sa carrière ? À ce qu'elle veut ?

— Non, je n'en suis pas un ! Elle sait très bien que je veux des enfants et elle en veut aussi, seulement elle ne s'en rend pas encore compte. Ensuite, pour sa carrière, de nombreuses actrices parviennent parfaitement à concilier la maternité et leur métier, je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait différent pour elle !

— Tout est différent justement, tu ne tiens pas compte de son avis, elle est ta femme, pas ta mère porteuse. Il me semble pourtant t'avoir entendu prononcer les vœux à la suite du pasteur pendant la cérémonie de mariage ! Je ne comprends pas comment elle a fait pour épouser un con tel que toi. Je te pensais mature, je croyais vraiment que tu voulais son bonheur, mais en faits, la seule chose qui compte pour toi c'est TOI et rien ni personne d'autre ! Tu sais, elle finira par se rendre compte de l'erreur qu'elle a faite en t'épousant et elle partira !

— C'est là que tu te trompes. Enceinte, elle ne partira pas, car sa carrière serait finie, tu sais que les médias se saisiront rapidement de l'histoire et qu'ils ne se priveront pas d'extrapoler, surtout si je les y aide un peu.

— Tu es pathétique, mais elle est forte et elle surmontera ça, surtout qu'elle n'est pas seule !

— J'espère que quand tu dis qu'elle n'est pas seule tu ne penses pas à ta pseudo sœur ! Qui n'a même pas été foutu de lui parler il y a quatre ans ?

— D'une ! Alycia est ma sœur, de deux ! Bien sûr que je la compte dedans, car elle sera toujours présente pour Eliza. Puis il y a aussi sa famille et tous ses amis.

— On verra bien le moment venu, mais maintenant je pense qu'on va changer de sujet et garder cette discussion entre nous, car le stress n'est pas bon pour une femme enceinte.

— Comme tu le dis, parlons d'autre chose et j'insiste ! Sur le : « Pour le moment ». On finira cette discussion. Mais un conseil fait bien attention à toi la prochaine fois que tu défieras Alycia, je ne serais pas aussi cool ! Et tu peux le prendre comme une menace, car s'en est une !

— Mais c'est qu'elle sort les griffes la tigresse !

— C'est ça, moque-toi ! Mais tu ne gagneras pas ! Je lui répond avec le mépris dans la voix.

— Je suis marié, célèbre, j'ai de l'argent, c'est pas le salaire de Brad Pitt, mais c'est pas mal et un bébé en route, j'ai déjà gagné !

— Le divorce, l'oublie, la ruine et le fait que la mère puisse élever un enfant seule ou avec quelqu'un d'autre peuvent arriver, donc ne soit pas si confiant.

Je finis par me lever, je prends une clope dans le paquet d'Eliza et retourne dehors pour fumer. J'avais arrêté depuis quelques mois, mais ce soir j'en ressens le besoin. Ce type est abject, imbu de lui-même, hypocrite, il se croit tout permis. Comment peut-il aussi bien cacher son jeu avec Eliza ? Il va falloir que je tire tout ça au clair. Mais pour le moment, j'espère juste que la blonde n'est pas enceinte, car sinon la situation va se compliquer, et aussi bien elle qu'Alycia risquent d'en souffrir.

Après ma cigarette, je veux rejoindre les filles. Le temps de la fumer, je m'étais dit que ça leur aurait laissé le temps de se parler un peu, de se retrouver. Mais au travers de la baie vitrée, je constate que Bob n'est plus à sa place. J'écrase mon mégot dans le cendrier et me dirige immédiatement vers les toilettes. Il est là, l'oreille collée à la porte.

— Je peux savoir ce que tu fais Bob ?

— Je ne peux pas rentrer alors j'écoute pour savoir si tout va bien ! Mais je n'entends pas grand-chose.

— Pousse-toi de là ! Je vais voir.

Je toque à la porte et les préviens que c'est moi qui entre, le verrou s'actionne et c'est Alycia qui m'ouvre. Une fois à l'intérieur je ferme à clé afin d'être sûre que l'idiot reste dehors. Eliza les yeux rougis par les larmes se rapproche de ma petite sœur, je sens bien que celle-ci veut la consoler et la prendre dans ses bras, mais qu'elle n'ose pas. Je lui fais alors un signe qu'elle comprend aussitôt.

— Viens là ma belle, lui dit Alycia.

C'est avec soulagement que notre amie accepte l'étreinte. La brune ressert ses bras, ferme les yeux et caresse lentement la tête de la blonde d'un geste protecteur et réconfortant tout en prenant de longues inspirations. C'est alors qu'une larme de soulagement se met à couler le long de sa joue. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans la tête d'Eliza, mais le visage détendu d'Alycia m'indique qu'elle revit, et c'est un sourire qui naît sur mes lèvres. Elles sont tellement belles toutes les deux, comment la vie peut-elle séparer deux personnes comme elles ? Pourquoi Eliza est-elle dans cet état ? Sa carrière est au top, elle vient de se marier, elle devrait être heureuse, pas éplorée dans les bras d'Alycia ! Quelque chose cloche dans l'équation, mais je ne parviens pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

— Ça va aller Eli. Mais il faut que tu nous expliques ce qu'il t'arrive, si tu veux qu'on t'aide, lui dit ma sœur.

— J'ai peur, Aly ! je ne dors presque plus, j'ai tous les jours des nausées et j'ai du retard.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'en dit Bob ? lui demande Alycia.

— Je ne lui ai rien dit, il ne faut pas qu'il sache ! Tu ne dois rien lui dire, promets-le-moi !

— Je te jure que je ne lui en parlerais pas, mais tu es sa femme, tu devrais voir avec lui Eliza. Tous ces symptômes me font penser que tu es peut-être enc…

— Non, ne le dis pas, je ne veux pas l'entendre ! Pas ici, pas comme ça, pas maintenant, alors que je…

Elle arrête de parler.

— Alors que quoi ? Lui demande la brune.

Je reste muette, c'est leur discussion, celle qui leur permet de renouer des liens, elles en ont besoin autant l'une que l'autre.

— Alors que… je prends la pilule.

Je suis presque sûre que ce n'est pas la fin de la phrase qu'elle voulait prononcer, mais pour le moment je ne peux rien dire. C'est frustrant de voir certaines choses et de ne pas pouvoir en parler. C'est un sujet que la blonde devra aborder seule à seule avec ma sœur.

— Il faut que tu fasses un test, ma puce.

Je lâche ces quelques mots dans un soupir, mais les deux l'entendent.

— Je sais, mais il ne doit vraiment pas l'apprendre, je lui en parlerais le moment venu ! Pas tout de suite, je dois être sûre avant.

— Il y a des moments où tu es seule la journée ou dans la soirée ? lui demande Alycia.

— Le matin entre 6 h et 7 h 30 il va courir sur la promenade.

— T'es sûre qu'il fait vraiment du sport ? Car il a l'air d'avoir pris quelques kilos, je lui dis sur un ton moqueur.

— Oui, il n'a pas le choix, Jason l'a remarqué et du coup son physique ne correspond plus au personnage de Bellamy.

Elle me répond en souriant légèrement.

— Demain matin, j'irais t'acheter un test, tu peux venir chez nous quand il sera parti ? lui demande ma petite sœur en la regardant dans les yeux.

— Oui, je pense que c'est possible, surtout que notre location n'est pas loin de la vôtre.

— Pas loin à quel point ? je demande.

— Vous êtes au 91-733 Oneula Place et nous au 91-773 Oneula Place, soit en gros 450 mètres.

— Il faudra que tu m'expliques un jour le pourquoi du comment ! dit la brune.

— Oui un jour je te dirais tout ce que tu voudras savoir. Ce jour-là, tu comprendras pas mal de choses.

— Pendant que vous parliez, je leur dis, j'ai regardé sur le net et la supérette qui fait l'angle ouvre à cinq heures. Alycia, tu pourras acheter le test avant qu'il ne se lève pour ne pas prendre le risque de le croiser. Quant à toi, Eliza, on a un portillon qui donne sur la plage, pour être sûre qu'il ne te voit pas passe par là pour entrer, on ne le fermera pas.

Je suis contente d'avoir trouvé une solution à ce premier problème qui risque fortement d'en engendrer pas mal d'autres.

— Ça s'est réglé, dit Alycia, maintenant tu vas te passer un coup d'eau sur le visage et on va trouver un truc à dire à Bob afin de lui expliquer ton état sans éveiller les soupçons.

— Je ne veux pas vous inquiéter, mais il suspecte déjà un début de gross…

Ma sœur me met un coup de coude pour que je ne prononce pas la fin de ce mot.

— Il a abordé le sujet tout à l'heure quand tu es partie.

— Bon, il n'en a pas la preuve donc on peut considérer que ça reste hypothétique. Il faut trouver un petit bobard à lui sortir. Je reconnais bien ma petite sœur.

— Bah en fait ! j'ai déjà trouvé un truc qui n'est pas vraiment faux. Je vais lui dire que le stress, la fatigue et le fait de t'.. Vous avoir retrouvé, m'ont rendu émotive, mais que je ne voulais pas le montrer.

— C'est nickel ça ! je lui réponds.

Eliza resserre de nouveau les bras autour d'Alycia et lui dit :

— Merci d'être là, tu m'as vraiment manquée, Commandante, ne disparais plus jamais comme ça !

— Commandante, tu es vraiment très émotive, tu sais depuis combien de temps tu ne m'as plus appelée comme ça !

— Oui la dernière fois c'était le soir de la fin du tournage du septième épisode de la saison trois ta dernière apparition dans _The 100._ Tu quittais Vancouver pour rejoindre Los Angeles il y a quatre ans, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier ! dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

— Tu as une très bonne mémoire Eliza et je ne veux pas vous déranger dans vos souvenirs, mais si on n'y va pas maintenant j'en connais un qui va nous prendre la tête.

La blonde se détache de la brune, se passe un coup d'eau sur le visage, remet ses cheveux en place. Nous sortons en affichant toutes les trois un sourire et retournons à table.

— Et bien, vous en avez mis du temps ! nous dit Bob.

— Oui, je suis désolé chéri, mais les tensions et préoccupations de ces dernières semaines m'ont plus fatiguées que je ne le pensais. Le fait de retrouver les filles ce soir m'a tellement ému que toute la pression accumulée est retombée d'un seul coup. Puis je ne t'apprends rien sur ce que font les filles qui se retrouvent aux toilettes, ça fini, en séance psy qui dure des heures.

— Ouais bah ! je suis pas convaincu, t'es sûre que t'as rien d'autre à me dire ?

En voyant Eliza légèrement pâlir, j'interviens :

— Hé, Bob ! T'es acteur, pas flic, oublis pas que c'est un repas entre amis, pas un casting ! Lâche là un peu !

Je lui envoie cette phrase en pleine tête, ça me fait un bien fou.

— Toi, je ne pense pas t'avoir demandé ton avis ! il me répond, sur la défensive.

— Ouais bah ! la prochaine fois va faire un tour dehors au lieu de descendre la bouteille de vin ! (_Remarque, ce n'est pas plus mal au moins Eliza va commencer à voir ce qu'il est vraiment.)_

— Ça va aller Bob ? lui demande ironiquement Alycia.

— Si t'arrêtes de t'accaparer ma femme, ça ira sûrement mieux !

Il s'enfonce de plus en plus et c'est sa femme qui intervient.

— Arrête chéri, tu parles sous le coup de l'alcool et demain tu vas regretter ce que tu dis !

— Je ne vais rien regretter du tout puisque je dis ce que je pense et ce qui est vrai !

— Tu devrais savoir que si les filles n'étaient pas venues me voir j'aurais sûrement passé plus de temps que ça dans les sanitaires. Alors au lieu d'être rancunier tu devrais plutôt les remercier, de m'avoir sortie de là.

— Ouais si tu le dis !

Il hèle le serveur. Ce dernier arrive, Bob lui demande une autre bouteille de vin. Je prends la parole en demandant l'addition et à ce que nos pizzas, d'Alycia Eliza et moi, que nous n'avons quasiment pas touchées, soient emballées séparément pour que nous puissions les emporter. Ma sœur veut payer pour tout le monde afin de détendre l'atmosphère, mais il y en a encore un qui fait des siennes.

— J'ai pas besoin que tu payes pour ma femme !

— T'es vraiment un emmerdeur quand tu bois, encore une chose qui n'a pas changé en quatre ans ! lui rétorque Dichen.

— Pourquoi changer quand ça me permet de te remettre à ta place ?!

— Chéri, on va y aller, une bonne nuit de sommeil ne nous fera vraiment pas de mal !

— Tu parles, j'ai pas l'intention de dormir, on a un bébé à mettre en route et il ne va pas se faire tout seul !

Le regard de la blonde s'assombrit alors je prends sa défense, pour la sortir un peu de ce

pétrin.

— Oui bah ! ce n'est pas en buvant comme ce soir et assez régulièrement apparemment que tes petits soldats vont atteindre l'objectif. D'après une étude danoise, la consommation d'alcool peut réduire de 51 % leur nombre.

— Et puis, chéri, je te rappelle, que demain matin tu dois faire ton sport, Jason, a été clair, sur le sujet tu dois perdre au minimum dix kilos avant la reprise du tournage.

— Non, mais vous vous liguez toutes ce soir ? il s'étonne.

— Non, c'est juste qu'on fait attention à toi ! lui répond Eliza.

— Tu ne m'as pas dit chéri !

— Oups, désolé, chéri, je n'ai pas fait attention.

— Ouais bah ! je te demande rien à part ça, tu sais que j'y tiens alors, ne l'oublies plus ! Il le lui ordonne.

_(Non, mais, quel tocard, Monsieur exige qu'elle lui dise : chéri, dans chaque phrase pfff ! Plus ça va et pire c'est. Ouais, je confirme qu'il y a vraiment un truc pas net, et je vais trouver.)_

Le serveur s'exécute et revient avec le terminal bancaire. Une fois le tout réglé, nous partons.

— Mince, j'ai oublié mon portable sur la table, dit Eliza.

— Un jour, tu oublieras ta tête, bouge pas, j'y vais ! lui répond son mari.

Alycia profite qu'il est parti pour souhaiter une bonne nuit à Eliza en lui faisant un baiser sur la joue et une rapide étreinte. Je fais la même chose.

— Tu veux un coup de main pour rentrer ? Lui propose ma sœur.

— Non, ça va aller t'en fais pas. Une fois à la maison il va aller se coucher, râler parce que je mets trop temps pour le rejoindre. Puis il va s'endormir avant même que je ne sois dans le lit. Puis je crois que l'histoire des petits soldats l'a bien calmé. Merci, Dich, tu as vraiment géré sur ce coup.

— Il n'y a pas de quoi, au vu de son état il est préférable qu'il te laisse tranquille ce soir !

— Alycia ? dit la blonde en passant sa main devant ses yeux.

— Tu m'as parlé ?

— Tu étais de nouveau dans tes pensées, comme souvent ce soir, tout va bien ?

— Oui, je ne me suis juste pas remise de la fatigue accumulée depuis pas mal de temps !

— On se voit demain matin, à quelle heure tu veux que je vienne ?

— S'il part à 6 h, il vaut mieux que tu attendes 6 h 15 pour éviter les problèmes ! Enfin si ça te va ?

— Oui, c'est parfait !

— Qu'est-ce qui est parfait ? nous demande Bob de retour avec l'objet oublié à la main.

— Ah chérie, les filles nous proposent d'aller à la plage demain, alors je leur ai dit qu'on en parlerait, et que je les tiendrais au courant.

On avance en parlant pour faire la route ensemble.

— Encore la plage ! il s'exclame. À quelle heure ?

— On dit pour 13 h 30 ?

— Ouais, ça marche, va pour 14 h, dit-il pour encore une fois avoir le dernier mot.

On décide de ne pas faire de remarque puis on se souhaite une bonne nuit. Du coin l'œil, je vois les filles se lancer un dernier regard et un sourire, la blonde disparaît dans sa ruelle.

* * *

**Voilà les premières retrouvailles qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**Désolée pour les fans du Beliza, mais je pense que maintenant vous, vous êtes rendu-compte que je n'apprécie spécialement Bob Morley... **

**A la prochaine pour le chapitre suivant, en espérant que vous aimez toujours autant.**


	3. Une autre vision des choses

**Bonjour à tous, voilà un moment que je n'ai pas posté ici et j'en suis désolée. Pour être honnête je n'étais pas très à l'aise avec ce site mais ce problème est enfin réglé. J'espère que malgré cette longue absence vous êtes toujours présent.  
Donc voici le chapitre 3, je vous en souhaite bonne lecture.  
On se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

**PDV Eliza**

Le mariage a été célébré il y a un mois, nous sommes installés dans notre location située sur le bord de plage d'Ewa Beach d'Hawaï.

Il n'était pas ravi, quand il a appris que nous revenions ici pour notre voyage de noces. Mais pour moi, il était hors de question de le passer ailleurs. Quand j'ai appris que Dichen et Alycia y venaient pour leurs vacances, je me suis renseigné pour connaître l'adresse de leur location et me suis arrangé pour en obtenir une proche de la leur.

Depuis quatre ans, Alycia m'évite et ne m'adresse plus la parole. Alors ce coup-ci elle ne pourra pas faire autrement que de me parler, je ne lui laisserais pas le choix ! Je comptais l'approcher au mariage, mais j'ai été vite déçue, lorsque j'ai vu Dichen arriver seule, et m'expliquer qu'Alycia était bloquée sur le tournage. Quelque part, je me doutais bien qu'elle ne viendrait pas puisqu'elle n'avait pas confirmé sa présence à la cérémonie. Je sais de source sûre que les sœurs sont arrivées depuis quelques jours alors je prends mon courage à deux mains et envois un message à Alycia :

_« Salut,_

_« j'ai appris que tu étais à Hawaï, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, j'y suis toujours avec mon mari, ça te dirait qu'on se fasse une sortie ?_

_Bisous __» _

Voilà c'est fait, et sa réponse arrive presque aussitôt, mais je trouve ça bizarre, aucune nouvelle d'elle en quatre ans et là elle me répond comme ci de rien n'était.

_« Salut,_

_tu es bien renseigné ! j'y suis avec Dichen. Pourquoi pas. Ce serait sympa_

_une sortie à quatre ! Dis-moi où et quand et on viendra._

_Bisous »_

Je lui réponds, on va voir ce qu'elle va dire, car je suis presque sûre que les derniers mots ne sont pas d'elle.

_« Vous avez des projets pour ce soir ?_

_Sinon, il y a un super restaurant, le « Little Caesars Pizza » proche de votre location._

_L'adresse : 91-919 fort Weaver Rd, « Ewa Beach. _

_Je sais que la pizza est ton péché mignon !_

_Si ça vous convient, on peut dire 19 h 30 là-bas ? »_

Je patiente un peu plus longtemps cette fois-ci, puis mon portable vibre à nouveau. Là, je reconnais bien le style d'écriture d'Aly.

_« Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour une pizza !_

_Non, on n'a rien de prévu, on vous rejoint pour 19 h 30._

_Comment tu as su l'adresse de notre location ? »_

Je lui écris le suivant, en décidant de la taquiner un peu

_« Je suis sûre que tu ne donnerais pas n'importe quoi !_

_Je ne dévoile jamais mes sources et je te trouve bien curieux Commandant._

_À ce soir »._

Ne recevant pas de nouveau texto ça m'arrange. Car je n'arrête pas de gaffer dans mes messages. C'est limite si je ne lui ai pas dit que j'avais tout arrangé pour la voir. Bon ça c'était la partie la plus simple, la suite est plus compliquée en parler à Bob.

Je sors dans le jardin afin de lui annoncer la nouvelle, j'espère qu'il ne va pas surréagir, même si je sais déjà que ça ne va pas, mais alors vraiment pas lui plaire du tout. Je décide d'arrondir un peu les angles, dire que je suis en contact avec Dichen et ne pas prononcer le prénom Alycia.

— Chéri, je viens de parler avec Dichen.

— Cool. Il me dit sur un ton je-m'en-foutiste, ce qui ne m'étonne pas le moins du monde.

— Oui, figure-toi qu'elle est sa sœur sont en vacances ici, s'il n'y prête pas attention dans sa réponse alors je pourrais souffler jusqu'à ce soir.

— Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Il n'a pas capté qui est la sœur de Dich, puisque ce n'est pas sa vraie sœur. Une chance pour moi, car sinon il se serait mis a hurlé.

— Bah comme comme elles sont à Hawaï, et qu'on n'a rien de prévu ce soir, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait se faire un restau à quatre ? Pour le moment, il reste calme, je croise les doigts pour que ça continue.

— Ouais, ça nous changera puis l'avantage, c'est que t'auras pas a faire à manger. C'est a quelle heure ?

— Pour 19 h 30 à la pizzeria où on a mangé la semaine dernière

— Ok, tu les appels et tu réserves aux noms de M. et Mme Morley. Il dit ça en souriant.

— Oui, je fais ça tout de suite. Je rentre dans le salon et réserve comme il me l'a dit, je suis prise de nausées encore une fois, j'avertis Bob que je vais m'allonger un peu, parce que je ne me sens pas très bien. Mais en arrivant dans la chambre, j'ai à peine le temps de me mettre dans le lit qu'il me rejoint.

— Peut-être qu'une sieste crapuleuse te ferait du bien ! Il commence a passé sa main sous mon t-shirt, puis il la remonte lentement vers ma poitrine. Quand il se saisit de mon sein, je sais que je ne vais pas pouvoir y échapper. Le point positif à tout ça c'est que ça ne dur jamais longtemps.

Il n'est vraiment pas le meilleur amant que j'ai eu dans mon lit. Et le point négatif c'est qu'il recommence plusieurs fois d'affilée. C'est vers 17 h 30 que monsieur se décide à enfin me laisser tranquille. Il se lève et part sous la douche, j'en profite pour sortir de ce lit maudit et préparer ma tenue pour ce soir. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir me mettre sur le dos ? Je ne dois pas en faire trop, car Bob, va encore une fois s'énerver et me dire que j'en fais des tonnes pour rien. Je choisis un ensemble en lin écru, un top à fines bretelles bleu pour rehausser la couleur de mes yeux. Maintenant que la salle de bain est libre, je me faufile rapidement sous le jet d'eau chaude pour effacer toutes traces de cet après-midi, j'en profite aussi pour laisser couler les larmes que je dois retenir devant celui qui est à présent mon mari.

Lorsque je sors de la douche, mes nausées se sont amplifiées. Fixant mon reflet dans le miroir, je me dégoutte de ne pas avoir osé tenir tête à Bob, il y a quatre ans. Si seulement je n'avais pas eu peur d'affronter mes sentiments, de m'assumer tel que j'étais et suis toujours, de ne pas craindre les regards des gens, je n'en serais pas là ! Marié par obligation, ou plutôt par chantage.

Plonger dans mes pensées, c'est un coup sur la porte qui m'en sort.

— T'as bientôt fini ? Ça fait une heure que t'es là-dedans, faut pas autant de temps pour te préparé c'est pas le pape qu'on va voir ! Il commence avec ses réflexions, il vaut mieux que je sorte rapidement si je ne veux pas que ça dégénère.

— J'arrive je m'habille, me maquille et je sors !

— Ouais ! Je t'attends dans le salon on doit parler !

Je sais déjà qu'il va me dire comment je dois me comporter ce soir devant les filles, et je vais encore une fois devoir faire semblant d'être l'épouse modèle, mais cette fois devant Alycia j'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas. Je ne le fais vraiment pas par plaisir, mais si je veux pouvoir vivre à peu près normalement je dois le faire ! Je sors et le rejoins dans le salon pour la leçon de morale armée de mon courage.

— Bon je vais aller droit au but ! quelques rappels s'imposent ! J'ai eu le temps de repenser à qui sera présent tout à l'heure au repas, Alycia ! Je me trompe ? Un conseil ne me ment pas cette fois !

— Je lui réponds d'une petite voix. Oui, elle sera là, mais je ne t'ai pas menti, c'est bien la sœur de Dichen !

— Si ça t'amuse de jouer sur les mots, moi ça ne me plaît pas ! Donc une petite piqûre de rappels ne te fera pas de mal.

Tu ne t'approches pas d'Alycia, pas de gestes tendres ni d'attentions particulières envers elle, tu ne t'isoles pas avec elle, pas de messages subliminaux, je commande pour toi ! Enfin pour l'alcool. Et une dernière chose, à chaque fois que tu t'adresses à moi tu m'appelles : chéri ! Si tu t'amuses à enfreindre une seule de ces règles, tu sais ce qui va se passer ! Donc tu vas être une gentille fille et obéir ! C'est assez clair pour toi ?

J'acquiesce à sa question, je suis prisonnière de ce mariage, le pire c'est que je me suis mise toute seule dans le pétrin, je ne peux me confier, car personne n'est au courant de cette histoire. Pas même ma famille qui voit Bob comme l'homme parfait. Il regarde sa montre, puis soupire.

— 19 h 15 on va y aller, je veux arriver avant elles ! Que le spectacle commence !

Je garde le silence, me contente de le suivre. Quand il me prend la main et noue ses doigts aux miens, j'ai juste envie de la retirer, mais encore une fois je ne fais rien. Je dois tenir bon.

Nous sommes devant la pizzeria, quand au loin j'aperçois mes deux amies, enfin surtout Alycia, je souris niaisement, et Bob m'en fait immédiatement la remarque. Je vois les filles marquer un arrêt et Dichen se baisser, Alycia me paraît vraiment tendue. Elle doit appréhender nos retrouvailles autant que moi, étrangement ça me rassure de ne pas être la seule a stressé.

— Elle n'a pas l'air pressée de te retrouver celle-là ! Me dit-il.

— Bob, ça fait quatre ans qu'on ne se parle plus !

— La faute à qui ? Certainement pas la mienne !

Ses derniers mots me donnent envie de hurler, bien sûrs que si qu'il en est responsable, puisque c'est lui qui m'interdisait de la recontacter. Et quand il s'est aperçu que je parlais à la brune derrière son dos, il m'a mis une claque que je ne pourrais jamais oublier. Je reprends mon calme quand les filles reprennent la marche dans notre direction. Je sens mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer à chaque pas qu'Aly fait, mes mains deviennent moites et à nouveau j'ai le droit au sarcasme de Bob.

— Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu ne ressentais plus rien pour elle ?

— Si, et c'est la vérité !

— Visiblement, ton corps n'est pas d'accord avec toi, je sens ton cœur battre dans ta main qui d'ailleurs est toute moite, c'est dégueulasse !

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre. Il me lâche la main pour essuyer la sienne sur son short, pile au moment où les filles arrivent devant nous. Alycia est toujours aussi magnifique avec ses longs cheveux retombants sur ses épaules, son regard d'un vert pénétrant me transperce et son sourire qui m'est visiblement destiné, me transporte dans un autre monde.

Mon dieu comme elle m'a manquée, comment j'ai pu être aussi bête il y a quatre ans ! Je m'approche d'elle, me ravise et lui adresse une formule de politesse basique, lui fait un baiser appuyer sur la joue.

J'aimerais tellement pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras, mais Bob va me reprendre à coup sûr. Alors mon étreinte est pour sa sœur, mais mon regard ne la quitte pas et le temps d'une seconde, il me semble voir le sien noircir. Puis très vite reprendre sa teinte naturelle.

_(Tu te fais des idées Eliza, ne prends pas tes désirs pour la réalité !)_

À leurs tours, elles nous salut et nous entrons dans le restaurant. Ou Bob ne peut s'empêcher devant les filles de marquer son territoire, tel un chien qui lève la patte contre un arbre ! Je garde cette réflexion pour moi bien sûr, mais n'en pense pas moins !

Une fois, installé à notre table, le serveur nous propose un apéritif, mon mari choisi donc sans me consulter ma boisson, un kir royal avec ce sirop infect que je déteste !

Forcément, il fallait qu'Aly se souvienne de mes goûts.

— Tu aimes la mûre maintenant, Eliza ? elle s'étonne.

Bob me regarde et me fait son sourire qui dit : vas-y et donne la bonne réponse !

— Moui...Depuis le temps, j'ai appris à l'aimer ! Sa façon de me regarder m'indique tout de suite qu'elle n'en croit pas un mot, ce qui ne m'étonne absolument pas, elle me connaît.

L'apéritif prit, nous passons commande de nos pizzas !

— Pour moi, ce sera une Ultimate suprême et pour ma femme une Hula Hawaiian !

— Chéri, ça ne me dit rien ce soir, je préfère plutôt une Cheese avec supplément oignons.

Bob soupire mécontent que j'aille à l'encontre de son choix, mais je ne peux vraiment pas faire autrement, il ne choisit ça, que dans le seul but de m'embêter et d'asseoir un peu plus son autorité devant mes amies. Franchement une pizza à base d'ananas qui a eu l'idée d'inventer ça ?!

J'opte pour une cheese, je sais qu'il ne supporte ni le goût ni l'odeur des oignons, alors je me fais un malin plaisir d'en ajouter en supplément. Au moins, ma mauvaise haleine le fera fuir, et il ne m'embrassera pas sur la bouche devant Aly !

C'est sans surprise que la brune prend exactement la même que moi, et Dichen ne change pas non plus. Toujours son incontournable Pepperoni, je suis certaine que s'il existait une boisson à base de cet ingrédient, elle en boirait !

Cette dernière me surprend en proposant de porter un toast, et merde ! Il va vouloir m'embrasser. Nous levons nos verres et chacun prend la parole.

— Au mariage ! annonce Bob

— À l'amitié ! dit Dichen

— Aux retrouvailles ! Pour Alycia

— Quant à moi : Aux personnes importantes !

Et voilà, ça ne loupe pas. Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, mais il n'a pas le temps de le prolonger que je me recule faisant semblant de lui sourire. Je reporte vite mon attention sur les filles, pour jauger un peu leurs ressentis face au geste qu'elles viennent de voir. Mais je ne peux pas savoir, car une conversation silencieuse a lieu entre elles. Ce ne sont pas des sœurs pour rien ces deux-là !

Je crois bien que c'est Dich la préposée aux ruptures de silence ce soir, dès qu'il y a un blanc elle le comble avec une question, comme maintenant.

— Vous repartez quand pour le continent ?

Question à laquelle je m'empresse de répondre pour éviter que Bob ne m'envoie ses magnifiques vannes. Mais c'est reculé pour mieux sauter, quand elle nous interroge sur l'avenir du Bellarke, il se jette sur la réponse et fait ressortir son côté possessif et jaloux, en expliquant qu'il va parler à Jason le créateur de la série, afin que nous soyons également en couple à l'écran.

_(rien que ça ! Comme ci le supporter en dehors du tournage n'était pas suffisant il veut me prendre le peu de liberté qu'il me reste !)_

Il enchaîne sur le fait qu'il ne veut partager sa femme avec personne, pas même dans la vie sur les plateaux. Puis il poursuit, regardant Alycia il lui dit à quel point il l'a détestée quand elle jouait dans _The 100_, et qu'il était plus que ravi lorsqu'elle en est partit. C'est trop pour moi, je ne supporte pas qu'il s'en prenne à elle !

— Mais à ce moment, on n'était pas encore ensemble Bob ! Je lui dis sur un ton sec en accentuant bien son prénom.

— Non, mais ça ne m'empêchait pas d'avoir des vues sur toi ! Et je n'étais pas le seul d'ailleurs. Je le vois la regarder du coin de l'œil et là c'est terminé il faut qu'il la ferme !

— Mais tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi par moment ! Personne ne s'intéressait à moi, sinon je pense que cette personne serait venue me parler comme tu as fini par le faire !

Je sais très bien que sa prochaine phrase va blesser l'une de nous, il me traite de naïve. Puis se vente d'avoir gagné puisque c'est lui que j'ai épousé. Cette fois encore la sœur d'Aly nous sauve et change de sujet avec une de ses super phrases ! Me levant de table j'annonce que je sors fumer une clope, suivie par Dichen qui a besoin de prendre l'air. J'aurais préféré qu'elle reste avec la brune pour pouvoir contenir Bob qui je suppose va être le plus mauvais possible avec elle. Si j'avais su qu'elle allait me suivre, je ne serais pas sortie… Quelle conne je suis, non, mais franchement, la laissée seule avec lui, qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ?

Nous sommes donc toutes les deux dans la véranda, et il est trop tard pour faire demi-tour.

Dichen se place sur une chaise en face de la mienne, je sors mon paquet et mon briquet de ma poche et m'allume une clope, pour essayer de gagner un peu de temps, seulement mon amie en face me fixe et je sais à ce moment que l'interrogatoire va commencer.

— Alors Eliza, comment tu vas ?

Comme je m'en doutais, elle débute avec des questions simples afin de me mettre en confiance pour me pousser à me confier, car il fut un temps où cette jeune femme était en quelque sorte ma confidente. Mais il a bien fallu que je cesse de lui parler de mes problèmes, car ils étaient tous liés à sa sœur.

— Aussi bien que je le puisse.

Je tente de dissimuler mon véritable état d'esprit, car il va de soi que je ne peux rien lui dire, même si je sais qu'elle serait une oreille attentive et de bons conseils. Elle reste dans tous les cas la sœur d'Alycia et de ce fait, j'ai peur de trop lui en dire et que mes soucis avec Bob se répercutent sur la brune. C'est de loin la dernière chose que je désire, je préfère être la seule a souffrir de mes erreurs, pour la préserver de la connerie de mon mari. Rien que penser ce mot me déchire les entrailles, mais je ne dois rien montrer ! Pas évident quand mon vis-à-vis me regarde comme ça, j'ai l'impression que sur mon front clignote en lettre capitale le mot mensonge.

— T'en es vraiment sûre Blondie ?

— Bah oui, je sais encore dire comment je me sens !

Et voilà que maintenant je me braque, je dois me reprendre sinon elle va comprendre que rien ne va.

— Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes en étant sur la défensive comme ça ma belle. Elle me dit cela en affichant un petit sourire en coin.

— T'inquiètes pas c'est un vieux réflexe qui reprend le dessus quand je ne fais pas attention.

Lorsque je la vois perdre son rictus, je sais qu'elle a compris, et sa question suivante me le confirme.

— Et sinon, t'as l'intention d'arrêter de mentir à un moment ou pas ?

Je la fixe en fronçant les sourcils, mais c'est une fois de plus peine perdue, mon amie n'est vraiment pas dupe, je baisse un peu ma garde, et m'apprête a lui révéler quelques-unes des informations qu'elle va me demander, afin d'apaiser sa curiosité.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

— Comment tu vas vraiment pour commencer ? Elle me répond en insistant sur le mot « vraiment ».

— Disons que j'ai connu des jours meilleurs, je suis un peu malade en ce moment, mais t'en fais pas, c'est rien j'ai dû mangé un truc qui ne me réussit pas. Et toi comment tu vas ? On n'a pas eu le temps de parler au mariage je suis désolé.

Je tente de changer subtilement de sujet..

— Bah moi ça va, comme toujours, mais c'est pour Alycia que c'est plus compliquer ! Elle me lance ça comme si je devais être au courant de quelque chose.

— Comment ça ? Je fais l'étonner en espérant que mon inquiétude passe inaperçue.

— Elle fait un burn-out, entre le boulot et les différentes choses qui se sont passées dans sa vie les quatre dernières années, elle ne dort plus vraiment, sans parler des repas qu'elle saute régulièrement. Elle se concentre sur les tournages de sa série, mais lorsqu'elle rentre chez elle, ou pendant les hiatus c'est invivable pour elle !

— Pourtant tout avait l'air d'aller pour elle, j'ai même entendu dire qu'il se passait un truc avec sa coloc, Mia ?

— Avec Maïa ? Qui a bien pu te dire une connerie pareille ? Me dit Dichen en se mettant à rire.

— Oui c'est ça Maïa, euh.. Tu me connais j'ai laissé traîner mes oreilles comme d'habitude.

Je lui souris en lui donnant cette réponse, je ne vais bien sûr pas lui avouer que je regarde sous un faux profile les comptes sociaux de sa sœur, et que je suis tombée sur pas mal de photo d'elles. Ce qui a eu le don de m'énerver au possible, ma jalousie me surprenant moi-même.

— Et bien je te rassure, ceux qui disent ça ne savent pas de quoi ils parlent, car il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre ces deux-là. Il y a bien eu un baiser, mais rien de plus, ou alors ma frangine me cache des choses, mais je la connais trop bien elle me dit tout.

— Ça m'apprendra à croire aveuglement tout ce que j'entends, mais ça paraissait tellement vrai enfin avec les photos et tout !

— De quelles photos tu parles ? Dichen fait mine de réfléchir puis un éclair lui traverse les yeux.

Attends, tu check le compte instagram d'Aly ?! Mais bien sûr il n'y a que là que tu as pu voir ces fameuses images… Non, mais je rêve Eli pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé pour me le demander au lieu d'en tirer des conclusions hâtives ?

— Et j'étais censé te passer un coup de fil en te disant : « Salut, Dich, c'est Eliza, je voudrais savoir si Alycia sort avec Maïa » ! Pour quoi je serais passé ? Une fille de son passé qui cherche a faire intrusion dans sa vie !

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi blondie, tu sais très bien que d'une, tu ne me l'aurais pas demandé comme ça et de deux quand bien même tu l'aurais fait de cette façon, je t'aurais répondu, car je sais à quel point vous étiez proches toi et elle, j'aurais pu faire en sorte que tu ne coupes pas le contact avec Alycia.

Elle me dit ça en me fixant, avec dans le regard la même sincérité que dans sa voix.

— Tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour éviter ça !

Je m'arrête dans ma phrase avant d'en dire trop. Mais je la vois froncer les sourcils pour m'interroger du regard.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, ma belle ?

— Rien du tout, c'est la vie qui a fait ça, tu ne pouvais rien empêcher. Bon ça fait une demi-heure qu'on est sorti, il vaudrait mieux qu'on rentre. J'aimerais aussi pouvoir profiter d'Aly avant la fin du repas.

— Ouais t'as raison, mais garde dans un coin de ta tête que cette discussion n'est pas finit, je compte bien en connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, car tu ne m'as absolument pas convaincue en me disant que c'est la vie qui vous a séparés.

Je ne dis rien de plus et nous rentrons.

Quant on regagne la table, nous sommes inquiètes ne voir qu'Alycia n'y est plus.

— Elle est passée ou ma sœur ? Elle lui demande sèchement.

— Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, je suis pas sa baby-sitter, je suis parti pisser et quand je suis revenu elle était plus là !

— Je vais essayer de l'appeler ! Elle lui répond les nefs dans la voix.

Je lui fais remarquer que le téléphone d'Alycia est resté sur la table, c'est alors qu'elle veut partir à sa recherche, mais je lui conseille de s'asseoir et de patienter un peu. Je ne suis pas tranquille moi non plus de la savoir seule dehors, et de ne pas connaître l'état dans lequel elle est partie, je me doute que Bob ni est pas pour rien. Mais de son côté, on n'aura aucune précision. On patiente une vingtaine de minutes avant que la brune ne réapparaisse enfin.

L'excuse qu'elle nous donne ne me semble pas crédible du tout, une chose qui n'a pas changé en quatre ans c'est qu'elle ment toujours aussi mal. Bob joue encore une fois l'hypocrite en lui sortant une phrase toute mielleuse, je ne sais pas qui il compte berner comme ça, mais certainement pas les deux sœurs. Je marche dans le jeu d'Alycia et lui propose même d'écourter notre soirée, lorsqu'elle refuse je sais enfin avec certitude qu'elle a menti, mais la deuxième partie de sa phrase me touche en plein cœur, lui faisant accélérer ses battements, je ne montre rien comme toujours en présence de Bob, il est préférable que je fasse profile bas. Le serveur me sauve en apportant nos plats ce qui me permet d'éviter les regards des filles avant qu'elles ne me voient rougir.

Alycia n'a pas fini de me surprendre, et le fait d'avoir pu clouer le bec de Bob est une autosatisfaction personnelle bien que le regard qu'il me lance ne me permet pas d'en profiter pleinement.

Le repas se poursuit pour ma part dans une ambiance moins pesante, ce n'est pas le cas pour Alycia qui se prend régulièrement des piques de mon mari, je sais qu'elle n'en peut plus, mais qu'elle ne dit rien afin que tout se passe bien, je la vois du coin de l'œil s'impatienter sur sa chaise, c'est alors que je me lève, prétextant ma dose régulière de nicotine, je profite pour demander à la brune de se joindre à moi. Bob qui voit cette demande d'un autre œil, se lève à son tour et annonce que c'est à lui de venir avec moi. Je jette un regard plein de déception à Alycia, j'aurais réellement voulu me retrouver seule avec elle, surtout lorsque sa bouche me mime une excuse. Puis je me tourne et sors dans le patio, à peine dehors que Bob m'attrape par le bras et m'éloigne de la vue de mes amies. Sa prise sur mon bras me fait mal, mais je ne lui dis pas, il serait bien trop content de m'entendre me plaindre. Lorsqu'il s'arrête et me place face à lui, je sais que je vais passer un moment vraiment désagréable. Je ferme la bouche et attends qu'il m'envoie sa tirade.

— Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues bordel ? T'es bête ou juste con ? Pour ne pas comprendre de simples explications et suivre mes directives !

— Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait de mal, en quoi je t'ai désobéi ?

— Tu continues de te foutre de ma gueule en plus !

— Bob, tu deviens parano, je n'ai absolument rien fait !

Je lui réponds d'une voix que j'espère calme, mais les nerfs en moi me font douter du ton que j'emploie.

— Et demander à l'autre pétasse de t'accompagner, ce n'est pas me prendre pour un con ?

— Non, je voulais juste donner le change, pour que ce soit plus crédible ! Je savais très bien que tu t'opposerais à ce qu'elle me suive, mais elle est aussi mon amie au même titre que sa sœur et vu que j'ai accepté que Dichen vienne à ma première clope, je devais faire de même avec Alycia.

— Ouais, bah il n'est pas question que tu recommences cette connerie ! Sinon je peux te garantir que tu le regretteras amèrement ! Tu m'appartiens ne l'oublie pas !

Lorsqu'il prend mon visage à deux mains je sais qu'il a l'intention de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, il s'arrête a un centimètre et fait une moue dégoûtée.

— Ton haleine est infecte, va te rincer la bouche.

Je baisse la tête, s'il pense qu'il m'a blessé il se trompe lourdement !

— Oui, j'ai dû d'ailleurs un peu trop forcer, car j'ai envie de vomir !

Je pars en courant l'abondance de salive salée présente dans ma bouche est le signe que sous peu de temps l'épisode vomitif arrivera.

J'entre en trombe dans les toilettes, claque la porte et me précipite au-dessus de la cuvette puis rends le peu que j'ai bu et mangé. Je tire la chasse, me redresse et me place devant le lavabo afin de me rincer la bouche, je me passe de l'eau sur le visage et en regardant mon reflet dans le miroir, je vois mes cernes un peu plus marqués, le doute d'une éventuelle grossesse me paralyse de plus en plus

ça arrive un peu trop souvent en ce moment. J'ai quelques jours de retard sur mon cycle, mais je mets sur le coup de tous les récents évènements, j'ai été pas mal chamboulée.

J'espère que c'est vraiment dû à tout ce que je vis ces derniers temps, et que ce n'est vraiment pas ce à quoi je pense. Je ne veux même pas l'envisager, pas maintenant alors que je viens à peine de retrouver Aly.

Un bruit à la porte me sort de mes pensées, je sais que ce n'est pas Bob, car lui serait rentré sans demander mon avis, je patiente quelques instants tout en tentant de dissimuler mes larmes, mais mes yeux bleus me trahissent aujourd'hui puisqu'ils rougissent à chaque fois que je pleure.

On frappe à nouveau..

— Eliza, c'est moi Alycia tout va bien ?

— Euh...je..

Je voudrais lui répondre, mais que dire ?

— Je peux entrer ? Me demande la brune.

Pour seule réponse, je m'approche, enclenche la poignée et lui ouvre la porte. Elle entre, la referme, et se tourne vers moi. Le regard qu'elle me lance est empli de questions qu'elle n'osera probablement pas me poser.

Nous passons un long moment, dans cette conversation muette qui en dit long, perdues dans les yeux de l'autre à la recherche d'un mot ou d'une phrase qui pourrait briser ce silence, je pense que la peur de faire un geste de trop nous bloque..

C'est alors que des voix se font entendre dans le couloir, faisant froncer les sourcils d'Aly.

— Les filles c'est moi ! Nous annonce la sœur aînée.

Mon amie ne perd pas une seconde et lui ouvre. Lorsque que Dichen est à l'intérieur elle referme à clé, afin d'éviter que Bob ne se permette de passer la porte, puis elle me fixe.

Sa présence dans la pièce me donne le courage de me rapprocher d'Alycia, et à cette dernière de m'étreindre.

— Viens-là ma belle.

À sa phrase, je me glisse dans cette étreinte salvatrice fermant instinctivement les yeux, je me sens transportée dans un autre monde, profitant de la chaleur de ses bras, de la douceur de sa peau, je niche ma tête au creux de son cou et en hume lentement l'odeur délicate, son parfum n'a pas changé depuis tout ce temps.

Sa main se glisse dans mes cheveux, sa respiration se fait plus profonde, c'est le signe qu'elle profite autant que moi de ce moment de tendresse.

Une larme solitaire glisse sur ma joue, due au soulagement de retrouver enfin une telle proximité avec Alycia.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, Dichen attendrie nous regarde. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui demander pour savoir ce qu'elle en pense, elle est la première à nous avoir poussées l'une vers l'autre à l'époque.

— Eliza on n'est là pour t'aider, tu dois nous expliquer, pourquoi tu es dans cet état ?

Me demande Alycia, d'une voix douce et rassurante.

Est-ce que je dois leur en parler ? La seule chose dont je suis sûre c'est que je ne peux pas tous leur expliquer, car si jamais Bob l'apprend, la situation va empirer. Je prends une bonne inspiration et lui réponds.

— Je ne dors plus, j'ai tout le temps des nausées et en plus j'ai cinq jours de retard !

— Et je suppose que t'en as pas parlé à l'...Bob.

— Tu as vu juste, et il ne faut surtout rien lui dire, vous devez toutes les deux me promettre de ne pas lui en parler.

Je suis paniquée à la simple idée qu'il l'apprenne, mais je ne dois pas le leur dire, car ça engendrerait beaucoup trop de questions de leur part. Je me retire de l'étreinte, et fixe mes amies.

— Comptes sur nous, on ne lui dira rien, mais Eliza c'est ton mari et même si ça ne m'enchante pas, tu devrais lui parler, car tu es peut-être enc…

Je la coupe immédiatement dans sa phrase, je ne suis absolument pas prête à entendre ce mot. Je voudrais juste me réveiller et voir que tout ça n'est qu'un mauvais rêve.

— Ne prononce pas ce mot ! Pas ici, alors que je…

Je me stop avant de trop en dire, mais vu le froncement de sourcil d'Aly je sais qu'elle va vouloir que je finisse ma phrase. J'aimerais que Dichen intervienne, mais non elle garde le silence.

— Alors que quoi ? Elle me demande.

— Alors que je prends la pilule…

Le regard d'Alycia, me fait comprendre qu'elle sait que ce n'est pas ce que je comptais dire, mais elle n'insiste pas et je l'en remercie silencieusement.

— Tu vas devoir faire un test ma puce ! Me dit Dichen à voix basse.

— Oui je sais, mais je n'en parlerais pas à mon mari avant d'être certaine du résultat.

Je fixe Alycia en répondant, quand elle m'entend nommer Bob comme ça, je vois un éclair de colère prendre place dans ses yeux. Cette dernière me demande s'il y a des moments ou je suis seule dans la journée, c'est sans joie que je lui réponds. Bob ne me laisse que très peu de liberté pour ne pas dire qu'il ne m'en laisse aucune, il tient à avoir un contrôle total c'est à peine s'il ne chronomètre pas le temps que je passe aux toilettes. Et si je mets trop de temps, il ne se gêne pas pour venir taper à la porte pour m'en faire sortir, je n'ai même plus un endroit où je peux avoir la paix.

— Oui tous les matins entre 6 h et 7 h 30, car il doit aller faire du sport, même si tous les jours il me dit de venir avec lui, je trouve toujours une excuse pour pouvoir rester à la maison.

— Bah tu m'excuseras de te dire ça de cette façon, mais son sport ne doit pas lui servir à grand chose j'ai l'impression qu'il a pris quelques kilos, t'es sûre qu'il fait du sport ?

Dichen me dit cette phrase en souriant, elle est moqueuse, mais je n'y prête pas vraiment attention, non ! je suis bien trop absorbée par la beauté d'Alycia qui sourit également à la remarque de sa sœur, ce rictus lui va tellement bien, j'aimerais être encore dans ses bras, dans une bulle oui il n'y aurait qu'elle et moi.

C'est vraiment difficile d'être si proche et à la fois si loin d'elle. Je voudrais pouvoir poser ma main sur sa joue, pouvoir en la regardant dans les yeux, lui dire qu'elle seule fait battre mon cœur, que j'ai eu l'impression de mourir sans elle pendant 4 ans, devenant peu à peu l'ombre de moi-même.

Me laissant entraîner par mon mari dans une spirale infernale, un véritable enfer… Mais encore une fois, je ne le peux pas ! Elle ne doit rien savoir, le pire dans tout ça c'est que mon désir de passer des moments seuls avec elle me terrifie, car je sais très bien qu'elle aura les gestes et trouvera les bons mots qui me feront parler. Pourquoi tout est aussi compliqué ?!

C'est en lui souriant que je lui réponds, que Bob fait réellement du sport et qu'il n'a pas le choix puisque Jason l'a menacé de diminuer ses apparitions dans la série, et d'aller jusqu'à le passer en rôle secondaire s'il ne se reprend pas au niveau de son poids, car actuellement il ne rentre plus vraiment dans les critères physiques de Bellamy.

Le sujet de base revient rapidement sur le tapis quand, Alycia m'annonce que demain matin elle achètera un test de grossesse, me proposant par la même occasion en me fixant dans les yeux de venir chez elles pour le faire, j'ai l'impression que son regard aux couleurs indescriptibles, somptueux mélange de vert, de bleu et d'une pointe de gris sonde le mien à la recherche d'arguments pour me convaincre.

Ce qu'elle ne sait pas c'est que je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle rajoute quoi que ce soit pour avoir hâte d'être à demain…

Il y a tellement de choses qu'elle ignore à mon propos, mais j'ai la nette impression qu'elle se pose de nombreuses questions, il faut que je l'oriente sur autre chose, seulement ma bouche n'est pas en accord avec ma pensée et sans contrôler quoi que ce soit je lui annonce que nos locations sont proches l'une de l'autre, révélant donc que je suis au courant de son séjour. Heureusement, elle ne s'étend pas sur le sujet quand je lui indique la distance, elle me précise simplement qu'un jour ou l'autre je devrais lui expliquer tous mes non-dits. Je lui en fais la promesse, puis Dichen nous interrompt ce qui me permet de couper court à notre conversation.

— Après une recherche sur google, j'ai trouvé une pharmacie qui ouvre à cinq heures demain matin, de plus elle se trouve juste à côté de chez nous, Alycia tu pourras t'y rendre, au moins à cette heure tu ne risques pas de croiser Bob.

L'aînée m'explique ensuite comment entrer chez elles en passant par la plage, je les regarde toutes les deux en me disant que j'ai vraiment de la chance de les avoir.

J'étreins à nouveau Alycia en l'appelant par un surnom qui lui va à merveille, et même si un sourire s'empare de ses lèvres, je vois la nostalgie s'accaparer ses iris. Nous discutons de la dernière fois où je l'ai appelé de cette façon et cette fois c'est moi qui suis touchée en plein cœur.

Repensant à son départ précipité du canada pour la côte ouest des États-Unis. Je n'ai jamais pu oublier la douleur qui m'a submergé, je me souviens parfaitement de notre dernier baiser sur le tournage, de la chaleur de ses bras, mais par dessus tout du poignard qui s'est logé dans ma poitrine quand le dernier « coupez ! » a retentit sonnant la disparition de Lexa de la série et donc celle d'Alycia du tournage… Le moment émotions fortes passées, nous cherchons à trois une excuse à sortir à Bob. Avant de sortir, je me passe un peu d'eau sur le visage puis nous retournons à table où nous sommes accueillis par les légendaires réflexions de mon mari, qui nous reprochent d'avoir pris trop de temps. Lorsqu'il émet le doute que je puisse lui cacher quelque chose, je ne me sens pas très bien, mais Dichen vient à mon secours, avec une de ses phrases magiques qui a le don de me donner le sourire

— Depuis quand t'es flic Bob, lâche-là un peu, elle a rien fait de mal sauf si pisser est un crime !

— Mêle-toi de tes affaires Dichen !

La réponse de Bob me met encore plus les nerfs, cependant ma meilleure amie à une excellente répartie !

— Au lieu de faire sa fête à la bouteille, la prochaine va prendre l'air ça ne te fera pas de mal !

Aly qui n'est pas en reste lui demande ironiquement s'il se sent bien.

— Si ma femme n'avait pas d'yeux que pour toi, je m'en porterais bien mieux !

Voyant la gêne que cette réplique provoque chez elle, je ne peux pas rester silencieuse c'est à mon tour de l'aider.

— Chéri, c'est l'alcool qui parle pour toi ! Et demain tu vas regretter toutes tes paroles.

Il m'exaspère à avoir sans cesse réponse à tout, lorsqu'il me dit que c'est ce qu'il pense et qu'il relate seulement les faits je garde mon calme et lui réponds du tact au tac.

— Si elles ne m'avaient pas rejoint, je serais probablement toujours dans les sanitaires alors remercie-les plutôt que de leur parler comme tu le fais.

Il acquiesce puis hèle le serveur pour commander une autre bouteille de vin, mais je fais annuler cette demande et la remplace par l'addition et l'emballage individuel des pizzas que nous n'avons finalement presque pas touchées. Le serveur reparti, Alycia fait savoir qu'elle souhaite offrir le repas, mais une fois n'est pas coutumes l'abruti qui me sert de mari s'y oppose en la rembarrant comme le connard qu'il est !

— Hors de question que tu payes pour Ma femme, et puis arrêtes de la regarder comme ça ou dans peu de temps c'est autre chose que tu pourras fixer !

Je vois Dichen bouillir autant que moi quand il parle comme ça à sa sœur, elle lui répond pourtant d'une voix calme, mais exaspérée lui faisant remarquer qu'en quatre années il n'a pas évolué d'un poil, Bob lui dit que rien ne sert de changer quand avec de simples mots il peut la remettre à sa place. Je reprends la parole pour essayer de le calmer et surtout le faire taire avant que ça n'aille plus loin.

— On va rentrer chéri, tu te sentiras mieux demain matin après un sommeil réparateur !

— Pas question que tu dormes, je compte bien mettre toutes les chances de mon côté pour que junior naisse dans les plus brefs délais.

Je ne peux rien répondre, baissant les yeux je retiens difficilement les larmes qui menacent de couler, priant je ne sais qui pour que le résultat de demain ne soit pas positif. C'est à nouveau Dichen qui coupe l'herbe sous le pied de mon mari. Ce qu'elle lui dit me donne espoir, car si les statistiques sont justes j'ai des chances supplémentaires de ne pas obtenir de positif lors du test...Je relève la tête et regarde Bob, lui rappelant son sport du lendemain.

— Tu dois absolument perdre ces dix kilos, sans quoi Jason va te virer

— Vous avez fini de vous acharner sur moi ! Il nous répond.

— Ce n'est pas le cas, on te soutient c'est tout !

Je lui dis ça et je sais que sa réponse ne va pas me plaire, car il manque un mot important !

— Putain, mais je te demande rien d'autre que de préciser mon surnom quand tu t'adresses à moi et t'es pas foutu de t'en souvenir ! Un conseil ne l'oublie plus !

J'acquiesce et comme toujours lui demande pardon, c'est le moment que choisit le serveur pour revenir, il nous tend l'appareil dont Bob se saisit.

Le paiement effectué nous sortons, j'oublie volontairement mon portable à l'intérieur, et c'est sans surprise que mon mari non sans une remarque acerbe part le récupérer. Ce qui permet à Alycia et moi de nous souhaiter correctement bonne nuit, la douceur des lèvres de ma meilleure amie sur ma joue ainsi que la chaleur de ses bras me procure une sensation de bien-être intense m'en faisant fermer les yeux afin d'apprécier un peu plus ce contact, aussi bref soit-il.

Je les remercie toutes les deux pour le soutien qu'elles m'ont apporté ce soir, les rassure quant au fait qu'en rentrant Bob ira probablement se coucher et me laissera donc tranquille. Puis je m'adresse à Alycia lui demandant si tout va bien, car j'ai pu remarquer pendant toute la soirée qu'elle était souvent perdue dans ses pensées, elle met ça sur le coup de la fatigue accumulée.

Je change de sujet pour ne pas la mettre dans l'embarras plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà, en demandant confirmation de l'horaire pour demain matin.

— 6 h 20 comme ça, tu ne risques pas de te faire surprendre par l'autre !

— Tu penses vraiment à tout, c'est parfait !

Et c'est sur la fin de ma phrase que Bob ressort de la pizzeria.

— Qu'est-ce qui est parfait ?

— Les filles proposent qu'on se voie tous à la plage demain pour 13 h 30, si tu es d'accord bien sûr ?

Je lui dis tout en prenant le chemin du retour.

— Ouais, va pour 14 h !

Il veut une fois de plus décider de tous, mais nous ne relevons pas, de toute façon il faudra que je le lui rappelle demain. Arrivée au croisement de nos rues nous nous souhaitons une bonne nuit, les filles partent de leur côté, un dernier échange de regard et sourire entre Alycia et moi puis nous entrent dans notre ruelle.

Je l'ai enfin retrouvée, mais que nous réserve la suite, pour notre bien j'espère que le pire soit derrière nous, car je ne veux plus jamais qu'elle sorte de ma vie...

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**  
**J'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours, et je tiens à précisé que j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, qui sont écrits et corrigés.**  
**XOXO**


End file.
